Adrastos
Adrastos is a sniper who operates within the Covis Solar System. An area currently embroiled in a guerrilla war with the CDI. Dulce Bellum Inexpertis - War is sweet to those who have not yet experienced it. Early Life Jasim "Jazz" Alexandrov, Born February 12th 2374, was raised on the fringe world Arrakis fittingly nicknamed "The Grave Barrens." Brought up in an environment dedicated to hunting, he was taught how to track, and how to exploit weaknesses. This, however, was hard to master since the primary wildlife that inhabited Arrakis were towering worms known as Shai-Hulud. These worms were protected by concrete like chitin, so slaying them was half the task. The other half was rooting them out from under the sandy wastes into scenarios that could be monitored, and controlled. During a rite of passage he had to overcome on his 20th birthday Jasim, among others, had to track a lesser worm, slay it, and bring back a piece of its chitin as proof. They were lead as a group to a nesting ground by a guide, and given tools to accomplish their task. The rite was a cruel one, as it was intended to cull the weak, and to only allow those with acute sense of awareness, and cunning to survive. Jasim began his quest by killing a herbivore, and using its carcass to set up a lure in hopes of drawing a nymph from its caverns in search of food. His patience was rewarded nearly a day later when a small worm unburrowed near his campsite. Drawn by the smell of the lure the worm began to circle the camp looking for any signs of a predator, and before long moved in to secure its food. As the worm opened its mouth to engulf the rack of meat, Jasim rose from his hiding spot under the sand, and barred its throat using his spear, forcing the worms mouth to stay open long enough so that he could toss a charge down the worms esophagus. In a fit of rage the young worm snaps the spear, and lunges towards him. The worm manages to sink its teeth around his left arm, but not before the charge finally detonates sending it, and a now unconscious Jasim, off the side of the dune. Awakening a day later he realizes his time is short, and he rushes to tear off a piece of chitin. Prize in hand he hurries back to the guides camp, and presents his trophy. The camp celebrates the successful hunters, tending to their wounds, and holding a toast for the hunters who didn't return. While returning to their village, the small band is attacked by an abnormally large Shai-Halud, a white matriarch. Believed to of been attracted by the pheromones left by its now dead nymphs, it begins to flail as if berserk attacking anything, and everything in the surrounding area. The novice hunters begin to panic, scrambling to find any cover they can in order to survive the encounter. Scared, and worried they may not survive the day they begin to lose hope. The guide is forced to form a risky plan, and intends to distract the worm while the remaining hunters find their way home. While hurrying the hunters to pack up and flee, the guide prepares his tools. Equipped with electrified tethers he intends to keep the attention of the worm, and steer it away from the hunting party. Saying his peace, he wishes the young hunters luck, and embarks unto his fate. The hunters completed their rite, but the guide was lost. Jasim mourned the loss of his teacher, but in turn also strengthened his resolve. He continuously emphasized the need to always be ready, prepared, and well equipped to tackle any task. You either came prepared for the task at hand, or you returned with a Pyrrhic victory. He spent the next few years of his life carefully hunting, never stepping into situations he himself couldn't control. As a result he became anti-social, seeing any forms of bonding as a liability, an unknown variable that may result in a failure. He inevitably drifted from his parents, favoring to hunt alone instead of as a pack. His village saw him as a runt, unfit to have succeeded in his rite, and was eventually exiled. His ties to his family were cut, and he was left to his own devices. After spending years alone in the dunes, traveling from village to village looking for work, his skills waned, and he began to feel regret. Finally unable to ignore his emotions he set off towards his home. Upon arriving he found his cliff side village now inhabited by an unknown people, welcomed by the strange group of nomads he hesitantly sat down at the camp, and began to converse with the inhabitants, asking about any and all connections to his village. However, Jasim was only told tales of a red eyed evil, a technologically superior force, moving through from village to village pillaging, and murdering. Disheartened, he began to weep, blaming himself for what happened believing that had he stayed, and maintained a connection, that he could of stopped what happened. Frustrated, angry, and determined, he asked the nomads if they had any information on the force. After gathering enough information, he traded his belongings for gear, and embarked on his mission. After what seemed like a months of travel Jasim finally stumbled upon some information indicating that the group was closer than he originally believed. He prepared his equipment, said a final prayer, and headed out to confront the killers. After entering the nearby village Jasim finally was able to see the true appearance of the group who murdered his family. Helghast. Knowing he had no chance to take the force on, he prepared a final stand in a ruined structure. With an image of his parents in the back of his head he opens fire, killing four troopers before they had a chance to take cover. The remaining units began to return fire, and started to chip away at the building Jasim was taking cover in. One of the specialists, under the cover of suppressing fire, moved closer to the building. While Jasim was still busy trading shots with the infantry the specialist placed a thermal charge on the base of the building, and set it off. Intending to flush the attacker out, the specialist did not however anticipate the fact Jasim to have brought a small supply of explosive charges. Moments after the initial explosion, a secondary explosion shakes the building, and engulfs it in flames. The detachment determined that it was too costly to attempt to confirm a kill, and pulled out with their dead, and wounded. Knocked from the building in the blast, and badly gored Jasim was later found by the same group of nomads, who had been secretly following him since he set off. He was brought back to a nearby village, and was stabilized. The group, against the orders from their "elders" decided to reveal their true purpose. Under the guise of a nomadic tribe, the group revealed themselves to be a C.C.C. scout team sent in to monitor Helghast activity. The leader of the unit expressed interest in Jasim, admiring his courage even in the face of a larger force, and offered Jasim a chance to go after the people who took everything from him, and a chance to hone his skills. Reluctant at first, Jasim couldn't help but remember his people, his parents, and everything he lost. Fueled by a lust for revenge he accepts the officers offer, and is sent to a medical facility nearby in order to undergo a procedure to replace his missing arm, and legs with cybernetics. His story had now begun. Actions during the Third Extrasolar War After receiving his cybernetics Jasim underwent a three month training regiment, familiarizing himself with fellow squad mates, and C.C.C. technologies. The training fully integrated him with the replacements to his leg, and arm allowing him to understand his limits while also pushing his past boundaries. Jasim was capable of easily completing field ops, and picking off targets at range, but because of his past he was extremely reluctant to open up, and caused him to be seen as a loner in the program. After being granted a two week leave he decided to go back home one last time. Though as he arrived planetside a flood of memories rushed over him, and he began to relive his past. He began to remember his parents in a happier time. He began to remember the old guide who saw greatness in him. And a time where he was welcomed. The experience was too much. He placed his hand on the glass, said a prayer, and rode the orbital elevator back up to the awaiting ship. Only making use of three days of his two week leave Jasim made his way back to his training facility to make use of the remaining time, and to forget yet again. During the next week and a half Jasim ran his old courses over, and over again looking for any room for improvement. He tinkered with his cybernetics to get even more performance out of them. He went on to become one of the more well known C.C.C. combatants, almost perfect, though below the surface there was a different tale to be told. Personality and Traits * Adrastos although experienced in combat, is also extremely hesitant, and cautious when it comes to colleagues. He only says what is needed, and nothing more. Some believe this is due to his past, while others think his cranial augmentation impaired him socially. * Literal-minded. An interesting trait considering his partners personality. Due to his blunted nature jokes often go way over his head. Also attributed to his past, and or his augmentations. Known Augmentations * Arm Nanofibre Muscle - Replaces parts of the arm tissue, and surrounding muscles with synthetic nanofibres, partially overcoming accuracy disadvantages allowing Adrastos to have increased accuracy when hes set up for over watch. * Response Processor - An advanced neural processor that allows for Adrastos to make quicker decisions when needed to sidestep incoming fire. Gallery Category:Fan Made Characters